


Big Hero 6: Wraith of the Kaiju King

by DragonRider14



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Godzilla (2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hiro Hamada is the Forth Generation Grandson of Tony Stark/Iron Man, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Tadashi Lives Well Sorta, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one knows the original San Francisco was destroyed by an earthquake in 2014… or was it really. When the King of the monsters returns to San Fransokyo to battle new threats, the Big Hero 6 team must face these titans or be destroyed. And when tragedy strikes, will the team fall apart when there city needs them the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hero 6: Wraith of the Kaiju King

"Hiro! Wake up your going to be late for school!" The voice of Tadashi Hamada yelled from downstairs as his "baby brother" groaned in annoyance, flipping onto his side, trying to sneak in a few more minutes of sleep until his brother's footsteps were noticablly louder and he suddenly felt something very strong pull him out of his comfortable bed by the ankles.

" _Tadashi!_ " Hiro yelped as his head the foot of his bed, his black eyes staring livid up at his older brother, swatting at his messy jet black hair from his eyes, " You know it takes me a few minutes to wake up!"

" Alright, unless you want to miss your first day at SFIT."("Its Really Called Nerd School.") Tadashi said with a grin as he saw Hiro pout, apparently still annoyed at him for waking him up so rudely. " Plus, do you want to continue working on Baymax with me?" 

At that, Hiro made up his mind. Baymax was a medical robot his brother had recently finished developed. The first time Hiro had seen him was when Tadashi was giving him a tour of the Nerd School. " Anyway, Aunt Cass made you chocolate waffles for breakfast, and there getting cold. So get dressed and hurry." After taking a few moments to get dressed in his usual black cargo pants, red shirt, and charcoal grey hoodie, Hiro Hamada raced downstairs, grabbed his waffles (" Thanks Aunt Cass!") and jumped onto his brother's motorbike, the two speeding down the streets of San Fransokyo to reach the tech lab at Tadashi, and now Hiro's college.

However on the way to the the lab,speeding down the streets past a TV repair shop they were oblivious to a report of a unidentified animal sighting taking place a few miles from the coast, showing several massive spines that rose out of the Pacific Ocean like mountains...


End file.
